Lose You To Love Me
by KirigiriJxngJing
Summary: When Mamoru cheats on Usagi, Usagi decides she has to break it off. That she has to say goodbye to him to love herself... Songfic of "Lose You To Love Me" by Selena Gomez.


**A/N: I love this song so much and it's helped me heaps. So I thought I may as well do a songfic on it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Princess Lunar presents..._**

**_Lose You To Love Me [Usagi x Mamoru]_**

* * *

Mamoru had crossed the line.

He had done many bad things to poor Usagi, but cheating on her?! With Black Lady?! That was unforgivable.

Usagi knew she had to break it off with Mamoru. Before he hurt her more.

But she didn't know _how_.

_You promised the world and I fell for it_

_I put you first and you adored it_

_Set fires to my forest_

_And you let it burn_

_Sang off key in my chorus_

_Cause it wasn't yours_

Usagi had never broken up with someone before. She needed advice.

But then, it came to her.

She could do it over the phone.

She was about to dial his number, but then she hesitated.

_Should she really do this?_

Her and Mamo were meant to be together after all. He was who fate had for her.

If she let him go now, she may cause her very own death.

But she had to do this. It was the right thing to do.

_I saw the signs and I ignored it_

_Rose coloured is now distorted_

_Set fire to my purpose_

_And I let it burn_

_You got off on the hurting_

_When it wasn't yours_

"Hello?" Mamo's voice made tears drip down Usagi's face.

She loved Mamo, with all her heart.

"Mamo?" Usagi began, beginning to tremble.

"Usako?" Mamo replied.

_We'd always go into it blindly_

_I needed to lose you to find me_

_This dancing was killing me softly_

_I needed to hate you to love me_

"I'msorryMamowehavetobreakup!" She exclaimed and hung up.

Mamo was left in surprise with what Usagi said.

Usagi dropped the phone and began sobbing.

She had done it.

But she didn't know if it was the right thing to do.

_To love love_

_To love love_

_To love_

_I needed to lose you to love me_

_To love love_

_To love love_

_To love_

_I needed to lose you to love me_

She soon went to the arcade to meet up with Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako.

"How you doing Usagi?" Makoto asked.

She was taken by surprise when Usagi suddenly collapsed on the floor, crying her heart out.

The girls took action and all cuddled Usagi.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Rei asked.

"I broke up with Mamo!" Usagi began trembling and she could feel her insides start to dissolve.

"Oh Usagi..." Minako muttered and continued cuddling her.

_I gave my all and they all know it_

_You turn me down and now it's showing_

_In two months you replaced us_

_Like it was easy_

_Made me I think I deserved it_

_In the thick of healing_

"You did the right thing Usagi." Ami commented. "Mamo was hurting you. If you didn't do it now, he would've hurt you in a terrible way."

"And now, you can find someone better." Mako added.

"I shouldn't have done it! It wasn't right!" Usagi wailed.

"It was if he was hurting you Usagi." Rei replied.

_We'd always go into it blindly_

_I needed to lose you to find me_

_This dancing was killing me softly_

_I needed to hate you to love me_

"But I may have just set the stage for my death!" Usagi protested. "I defied destiny. And now I'm going to pay for it!"

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen Usagi." Minako replied.

Usagi wiped her eyes.

"Thank you." She said, hugging the girls. "Let's go to your place Mako."

"You got it Usagi!" Mako replied.

Ami put her arm around Usagi and led her to Mako's place, Rei, Mako and Minako in tow.

_To love love_

_To love love_

_To love_

_I needed to lose you to love me_

_To love love_

_To love love_

_To love_

_I needed to lose you to love me_

The girls went to Mako's place and had tea.

"It still feels like it wasn't right." Usagi stated, her voice cracking.

"It was Usagi. He was hurting you." Rei replied.

"But now, I'll never know if he was the one." Usagi protested.

"He wasn't. He was hurting you." Minako replied.

"But that may have been temporary." Usagi pointed out.

"It wasn't." Mako protested. "We all knew Mamoru was going to hurt you as long as you were with him. And we all knew he wasn't the one for you."

_You promised the world and I fell for it_

_I put you first and you adored it_

_Set fires to my forest_

_And you let it burn_

_Sang off key in my chorus_

_Cause it wasn't yours_

"You need to move on Usagi." Ami said. "You need to hold your head high and get over him."

Usagi let out a little smile.

"There's that smile we've been waiting for." Mako pointed out, smiling.

_To love love_

_To love love_

_To love_

_I needed to hate you to love me_

_To love love_

_To love love_

_To love_

_I needed to lose you to love me_

_To love love_

_To love love_

_To love_

"You're right girls. Mamo wasn't the one for me." She stated. "And now I can find someone even better!" She stood up to look at the sunset on the balcony. Ami, Rei, Mako and Minako followed her.

"Hold your head high Usagi. That's what you need to do." Minako encouraged. "Move on."

Mako got a rose and gave it to Usagi.

"Just think of this rose as Mamo. Let it go. Let it fly free to find adventure." She said in a soft voice.

_And now the chapter is closed and done_

_To love love_

_To love love_

_To love_

Usagi ran her fingers across the rose. She then kissed it softly.

She had to say goodbye. This was completely necessary for her to heal.

"Goodbye Mamo." She whispered and set it free. It blew out into the world, being able to fly wherever it wanted to.

_And now it's goodbye it's goodbye for us_

* * *

**A/N: That was so sad, am I right?**

**There was a reason why I wrote this. I didn't write this for fun and games.**

**I wrote it to try and get over someone. Their name is Luka (not their actual name. Just a codename I decided to use) and I love them more than anyone could possibly love a person.**

**But they didn't love me back. Or at least I don't think.**

**I'd asked him out twice in the past. Both times he said no. But when I was about to try one last time, this b*tch named Kendyll came in and stole him from me.**

**That hurt me gravely and she said she didn't mean to hurt me, but I'm not dumb. She did mean to hurt me and she says she's liked him since Grade 7, but I don't believe her. If she truly had such deep feelings for him, she would've saved herself for him and not dated 3 other guys, 2 she dated more than once I think.**

**And even though she knows she's hurt me, she's still made me feel like crap by dangling him in front of me and saying she's been crying over me. What a liar.**

**I've had this song on repeat, and it's slowly helped me get over him. But every time I see him, all the feelings come back and I'm straight back to square 1.**

**If anyone has experienced this, tell me through a review or even a PM. I could really use some help to get over him.**

**And if you're reading this, "Luka", I'm sorry. Really I am. But I needed to get this out.**


End file.
